


物超所值

by Toodles_L



Series: 铁虫的鼓掌交响乐 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 当Tony在拍卖场买下卖身赚学费的Peter后会发生什么呢？





	物超所值

**Author's Note:**

> 无能力 一见钟情  
> 年上 差二十岁  
> Peter成年设定（荷兰虫太美好，情不自禁想要搞）

1.

“Mr. Stark？天哪！我见到你了！Mr. Stark！哦！你知不知道你是我的偶像！我从小就是看着你长大的！天啊天啊，我不是在做梦吧！”

“您给我签个名吗？求您了，我期待很久了！”

“您是喝醉了吗？我闻到了威士忌的味道……”

“哦哦哦哦，还没有自我介绍，我叫Peter•Parker，您叫我Peter就好！”

Tony揉了揉自己的太阳穴，心里暗骂着Happy为什么还不把车开过来，他快要被身后的小孩烦死了，他按着额头转身，想要不顾形象地让这个孩子闭嘴，他的头现在被他吵得嗡嗡响。

昏暗的路灯下，Tony只看得见一个身高和自己差不了太多的孩子顶着一头棕色的乱毛，背着破旧的书包，脚上的球鞋也沾满了泥水。Tony神使鬼差地走了过去按住他的头吻在了他的嘴唇上，直到身后传来Happy不停按着的喇叭声才把他拉回现实。

“Good night，kid.”他在孩子额头落下一吻后落荒而逃。

“你刚刚在干什么？我看到你和一个孩子接吻了！天哪，你竟然连一个孩子都不放过？他可能都没有成年！”Happy一边握着方向盘一边控诉着Tony天理不容的行为。

“闭嘴！”Tony捂着脸瘫在车后座上：上天作证，他也不知道自己刚刚为什么要那样做，或许是月色太美，或许是那孩子的眼睛和脸太好看，或许是他身上的朝气让Tony情不自禁。哦，该死的，他到底做了什么啊！那是个孩子啊！但是……那个吻的感觉可真不错。

 

2.

Tony应邀来参加一个拍卖会，主办方神秘兮兮地说今天拍卖的都是好东西，他肯定会感兴趣的。于是，他就来了，敌不过自己的好奇心。

他在一楼的时候似乎看见了上次那个孩子，叫什么来着？Peter？好像是这个名字，他端着一托盘的酒穿行在形形色色的男男女女之间，Tony冲他挥了挥手，算是打了个招呼。Peter朝着他跑过来，两个人心照不宣地没有提起几个月前的那个吻。Tony简单地问了Peter怎么会在这里，酒吧可不是未成年人该来的地方。

“哦，我18岁了，我是来打工的。家里因为我的学业欠了不少钱，我想要努力赚钱帮婶婶还债……而且我还要准备大学的学费和生活费……对了！Mr. Stark！我收到了MIT的录取通知书！”Peter抬起眼，亮晶晶的眸子看着Tony，他不知道为什么要和Tony分享这些，明明他们只见了两面，还是陌生人。

Tony摸了摸Peter的头，提出了真的需要钱的话不妨去试试斯塔克工业的实习项目，凭他的能力一定没有问题。

“谢谢您！但是我现在找到了可以赚钱的方法了，我相信我很快就可以凭自己的能力把债给还清的！”

Tony点了点头没有强求Peter一定要来自己身边工作----其实实习项目的名额早就满了，但是他就是觉得如果Peter想来的话，多一个也不是问题----虽然他很想这么做。

随着Peter被叫走，Tony也一个人上了楼等待拍卖会的开始。

 

3.

Tony坐在贵宾席上看着刚刚台上那个有着36E大胸的金发美女被25号竞拍者以16万美元的价格拍下了今晚的所有权。

没错，和你猜想的一样，这儿不是一个普通的拍卖会，这儿拍卖的都是一晚上的所有权，男男女女都有，各种人种都有，各种年龄发色都有，就看你想要什么样的。

Tony叹了一口气，要是放在几个月前他肯定就一掷千金买了这个性感女郎，但是经过了那个晚上后……该死的，他现在竟然喜欢上了棕发的小男孩，准确来说，他喜欢上了Peter。

原本Tony也不想承认这一点----有哪个花花公子愿意承认自己败在了一个比自己小了二十几岁的小男孩身上呢？还是一见钟情？----但是当他在梦里看见Peter坐在他身上和他接吻醒来发现自己需要换内裤的时候他就不得不承认自己可能真的像Happy所说的那样成为了一个可耻的恋童癖！----不对，Peter说他成年了。想到这里，Tony心里突然感到了一丝安慰。

算了算了，有什么好看的，不如去一楼和Peter聊聊天！Tony起身准备离开，就在这时看见了台上站着的一个有着棕发的小男孩，具体一点，Peter。

“……今晚是他的第一晚，所以起拍价要高一点…..”Peter站在拍卖师的旁边不安地绞着手指，低着头不敢看人。

台下的男男女女见Peter的羞涩样，忍不住起哄逗他抬头给他们看看。

“一百万，不准抬头！”

Peter听见前半句话惊讶地抬了一下头，听见后半句后又迅速低下：金主说啥就是啥。

 

4.

Tony•Stark现在很暴躁，任谁见到自己的暗恋对象出现在拍卖台上要卖身赚学费都不会感到欣慰，尤其是当他拒绝了自己提供的帮助的情况下。

他背对着门坐在房间的旋转沙发上，手里举着一杯红酒，脚上的高跟皮鞋不停地踩着地板，发出哒哒哒的声音。房间很华丽，摆着一张大床，周围四根床柱，垂着纱幔；房间位于大楼的最高层，三面墙一面是全景的落地窗，窗外是纽约繁华的夜景；窗前放着一张书桌和椅子，再前面就是Tony现在坐着的沙发；右边是衣帽间左边是浴室，准备得很齐全，鉴于拍卖会的性质，Tony觉得就算他待会在衣柜里发现各种情趣制服也不会感到意外。

房门打开了，Peter穿着一套金红色的真丝睡衣走进了房间----不知道为什么老板觉得Peter穿成这样会很招Tony喜欢----他穿着拖鞋的脚踩在铺着羊毛地毯的地板上，他小心翼翼地冲着坐在沙发上的金主爸爸打招呼。

“您……您好，您就是今天买了我的金主爸爸吗？”

Tony把沙发转过来，面无表情地看着Peter：“这就是你说的要靠自己的努力赚钱？你所谓的努力就是卖身？”他站起身来走向Peter，“你应该庆幸你今晚遇到的是我！不然你就要失身了好吗！”

Peter向后缩了缩身子，看起来弱小可怜又无助，他眨巴自己水汪汪的眼睛看着Tony：“对对对对不起！Mr. Stark！我不是故意要浪费您一百万的！您您您可以现在去把钱退了的……”

“我是在乎那一百万吗？”Tony握着Peter的肩膀，“你到底在想什么？拒绝了我的帮助坚决要卖身赚钱？嗯？你是看不上斯塔克工业的实习项目吗？怎么了？是觉得通过卖身赚的钱花得更自在吗？”

Peter被Tony摇得头晕眼花，他握住Tony的手腕：“MMMMMr. Stark,我不是那个意思…..只是……我觉得我不应该这样占你便宜……就因为那一个……就去了您公司实习……”

“因为什么？”

“呃，因为，那一个吻啊……不是吗？我我我我理解的！Mr. Stark一定是认错人了，所以您觉得不好意思，想要弥补我，但是没关系的，Mr. Stark，”Peter用他的狗狗眼看着Tony，“我知道您是喝醉了才会做出那样的事，我不介意的！您是我的偶像！我愿意为您做任何事！别说这一个小小的误会了！”Peter挠了挠头，他不确定自己有没有表达清楚他想说的意思，不过Mr. Stark那么聪明，他一定可以懂的吧！

Tony摇了摇头，他们之间的那个吻和Tony对Peter的感情的确不是一句两句可以说得清的，既然这样不如先把Peter留在自己身边，找机会慢慢和他说清楚，说明白自己对他的爱意。

“你说你可以为了我做任何事？是为了我还是为了钱？”

“当然是为了您！Mr. Stark！”

小孩毫不犹豫的回答取悦了Tony，他走上前，手向Peter身后伸去，抱住他的腰，慢慢向下移动。“你还差多少钱？单靠我这一百万的分成够还吗？”

Peter摇了摇头，他欠了少说也有七八十万的高利贷，按照抽成怎么样也得赚七八百万才能还清。

“那好，如果你今晚让我满意了，我就接着买你，怎么样？”Tony控制着自己内心叫嚣着要把Peter吃干抹净的小人，尽可能地披着羊皮伪装自己。

“……嗯，好，好啊，那么我们今晚要做什么？Mr. Stark想要做什么吗？”Peter疑惑地看着Tony，不明白自己偶像的手为什么放在了自己的屁股上。

摸了摸手里肉感十足的翘臀，Tony忍不住咽了口口水：kid的条件太好了，真是引人犯罪！他凑到Peter的耳边，哑着嗓子说：“如果没记错，我买下的是你一晚的所有权？”

“嗯。”Peter点了点头。

“那么你应该知道要做什么，kid。”

“我，我不明白，Mr. Stark。”Peter慌张地摇了摇头，难道Mr. Stark说的是他理解的那个意思吗？但是，但是Mr. Stark会对他感兴趣吗？

“Make me burning，babe.”

 

5.

“真的要这样吗？Mr. Stark？我……我有点害羞……”Peter手里攥着自己的睡裤，红着脸看着惬意地坐在真皮扶手椅上的Tony。

“可是你说过可以为我做任何事，你是在骗我吗？”Tony知道自己的眼睛很好看也知道如何利用自己的长处，没有人可以在面对Tony那倒映着星辰大海并且充满委屈的焦糖色眸子说一个不字。

Peter当然也不会例外。

“不不不不！我当然没有骗您…..”Peter犹豫了一下，咬着下唇脱下了自己的睡裤，两条光裸修长的腿就这样展现在Tony的眼前，他红着脸别开头脱下了内裤，宽大的上衣遮住了他的下身，他握住自己的阴茎，艰难地撸动起来。Tony看着站在自己面前听从自己命令开始抚慰自己的小男孩，心中漾开了恶趣味得到满足的开心。

“来，坐在这儿，我能看得更清楚一些。”他抱起Peter放在了桌子上，Peter在接触到冰凉的桌面的时候倒吸了一口气，伸出手扶在了Tony的肩膀上。“继续，kid。”Tony在Peter的耳廓上轻咬一口，解开他睡衣衬衫下摆的几颗扣子，泛着粉红色的阴茎在Tony面前展露无遗。

Peter作为一个有着正常冲动的青少年，自慰的经验也不是没有，但是被别人看着自慰却还真是第一次，而且这个人还是自己的偶像，暗恋对象Tony•Stark。他紧张得手都在颤抖，脸红得像煮熟的螃蟹，低着头咬着嘴唇不敢看Tony。可偏偏Tony就爱逗这样的青涩的小孩，他双手撑在Peter大腿的两侧，若有若无地冲着Peter还没有完全硬起来的阴茎吹气，偏凉的气流吹过Peter的阴茎，吹过他的大腿内侧让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他缩着身子向后逃去想要避开Tony的挑逗。

“怎么了，kid？怎么这么久了还是这么软趴趴的？难道是对我没有兴趣吗？”别看Tony是个快四十岁的男人，可他撒娇装委屈可是一把好手，常常熟练地运用这项技能来躲过董事会或者额外吃一个甜甜圈。

“不是不是！我就是太紧张了，您知道的，被，被您这样看着……我不习惯……”Peter摇着手，他向Tony伸出手，又犹豫地缩在半空。

“那可怎么办呢？”Tony拉过Peter的手放在他的阴茎上，起身朝着怀里男孩的耳边吹了口气，“我来帮帮你好不好？但是你得给我点回报，答应我一个要求怎么样？嗯？”

Mr. Stark是个好人，他一定不会提出很过分的要求的。Peter在心里自我肯定自我鼓励了一番，接着严肃地点了点头。

“好。”

Tony吻住Peter的双唇，男孩的双唇比Tony吃过的任何一种布丁或是果冻都还要柔软，比他尝过的任何一种甜甜圈都还要甜美。他仔细地啄了啄Peter的唇，接着用舌头打开他的牙齿----年轻的男孩显然没有任何接吻的经验，他顺从地张开了嘴任由Tony的舌头在自己的口腔里攻城略地，不断地搔刮自己的上颚，勾着自己的舌头，半强迫地逼着自己生涩地回应他的热情。

这个吻并没有持续多久，Peter和所有第一次接吻的孩子一样不懂得如何换气，他涨红了脸推开Tony张大嘴换气，手里的动作慢慢恢复，阴茎因为Tony刚刚的吻而硬了几分。

Tony放过了Peter红润的嘴唇，他认真地从男孩的额头开始一路吻过他的眼睛，高耸的鼻梁；吻在他柔软的脸颊上，咬住他的耳垂，在他的侧颈留下今晚的第一个吻痕；经过锁骨的时候没有忍住冲动，Tony咬了一口，在男孩好看的肩颈上留下了一个牙印。Peter小声地叫了一声----他的嘴唇靠在Tony耳旁，声音准确地钻进了Tony耳朵里----接着Peter觉得好像有什么东西戳到自己了。

一路向下，Tony解开Peter扣着的几颗扣子，舌头在他的乳头上打转，牙齿咬住Peter的乳头，让他倒吸一口冷气，手指轻轻搭上自己的肩膀却不敢真的推开。Tony对Peter的身体为所欲为，他搂着Peter的腰，抚摸着他光滑的后背，唇舌却和男孩胸前的红豆纠缠不休。Peter的乳头暴露在空气中，因为Tony的挑逗和比体温低一些的室温而站了起来，两颗豆子被Tony含在嘴里不停地用舌尖去摩擦。

Peter手里的阴茎越来越硬，他咬着自己另外一只手的手腕，不让细碎的呻吟声从自己的嘴里跑出来----那真是太让他难堪了。

Tony一路向下，他看到了他越来越红越来越粗的阴茎，看见了他开始迷离的眼神和愈发鲜艳的脸颊，听见了偶尔几声闷闷的嗯嗯声，他知道他的小天使此刻正在高潮的边缘，只要再推他一把，他就能登上巅峰。

“需要帮忙吗，kid？”不等Peter的回答，Tony边擅自决定了，他含住了Peter的龟头，舌头在马眼上画圈舔弄，粗糙的舌苔滑过敏感的马眼，他尝到了Peter前液的味道；滑过龟头的沟壑，Peter没能忍住这样突如其来的刺激，他红着眼睛，闷哼几声，不自觉地挺腰把自己的阴茎往Tony嘴里送，顶戳着Tony的上颚，咸腥的前液味道充斥着Tony的口腔。

Tony吐出Peter的阴茎，继续吮吸着头部，发出响亮的声音，他抬眼向上看，发现Peter已经羞得捂住了脸，同时也加快了手上撸动的速度，像是想要早点结束这令人脸红的场面似的。

看到Peter发红的皮肤，听见他粗重的呼吸，Tony知道Peter就要高潮了，他伸出舌头一下一下如猫爪挠人似的舔着Peter的马眼，迫不及待地想要品尝他的味道。

Peter射出一股白色的温凉液体，颤抖着双腿，他放下捂着眼睛的手发现自己射了身前的男人一脸，他连忙慌张地跳下桌子擦着Tony的脸。

“对不起对不起，Mr. Stark，我不是故意的！您别咽下去啊，不是不是，您别舔了，那可不是甜甜圈，不好吃的……”Peter手忙脚乱地扯着睡衣擦着Tony脸上的液体，但是Tony毫不在意地舔干净嘴边残留着的白浊，拉过Peter就是一个深吻。

“这的确不是甜甜圈，kid，但是这比所有的甜甜圈都要美味。”

Tony脱下Peter仅剩的上衣，勾着他的双腿抱着他坐在自己的大腿上，他的手一只按着怀中男孩的后脑让他不会从自己的吻里逃脱，另外一只手则按在他的腰上并且逐渐往下。

“准备好了吗？”他暂停了这个吻，满目柔情地看着Peter。他的确很想要占有这个孩子，但是他同样尊重他的意愿，如果他不愿意，那没关系，他会把他锁在他身边直到他愿意的那一天。

“好，好了，我准备好了，Mr. Stark.”Peter双手拽着Tony的衬衫，将他熨烫得整整齐齐的衬衫拽出了几道划痕。

 

Tony再一次吻住他的Peter，他的腰被Peter搂着，他们的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起能感受到彼此火热的躯体和越来越猛烈的心跳。他放在Peter背后的双手向下移动，放在Peter的臀上不愿离开，他捏住Peter的两瓣臀大肆揉捏起来，怀里的孩子被捏得直哼哼，他下意识地扭着腰蹭着Tony的裤子。Tony在Peter的臀上拍打了几下，房间里响起了清脆的手掌和肉体碰撞的声音，他伸手按了几泵润滑剂抹在Peter穴口周围，用指腹轻轻按压周围的褶皱和穴肉帮助Peter放松。

Peter被Tony吻得晕晕乎乎的，他含着Tony柔软的唇，唇齿之间有一股淡淡的酒味；自己的舌头被身下的男人含在嘴里时不时还用牙齿轻咬，身后的双手也不安分地捏着自己的臀；而自己胸膛紧贴着的就是Tony的心脏，他能清晰地听到Tony心跳越来越快，砰砰砰地一声响过一声。然而自己也没有好到哪里去，Peter不断地贴在Tony的身上，贪婪地和他交换津液，嗅着他身上的古龙水香味，搂着Tony腰的双手也越缠越紧，想要把自己塞到Tony的身体，合二为一。

突然他叫了一声，不小心咬到了Tony的舌头，男人也捂着嘴嘶嘶地喘着气。

“Peter，怎么了？太疼了吗？”Tony停下进入了一半的手指，他现在只有一个指节塞在Peter的体内，穴肉紧紧地绞住他，像是一圈吸盘。

“对不起对不起Mr. Stark，我不是故意的……就是，真的有点疼……”Peter松开搂着Tony腰的手，直起身子的时候又痛呼了一声，他眨着泛红的眼角，眼眶里还有几滴因为疼痛而产生的泪水，他吸着鼻子可怜兮兮地趴回Tony的身上，“我咬疼你了吗，Mr. Stark？”

“没有，”揉了揉Peter的小脑袋，Tony动了动手指，“你现在感觉好些了吗？我可以继续了吗？”

Peter点点头，凑上去吻住了Tony。

Tony动了动塞在Peter后穴里的手指，他就着润滑剂又蹿进去了一截，现在他的整根中指都没入了Peter的体内，柔软湿滑的壁肉紧紧地裹着Tony的手指，想要前后抽动都不是一件简单的事。他耐心地帮Peter做着扩张----毕竟是这孩子的第一次，不能伤害了他，得慢慢来。他吻着Peter的耳垂，侧颈，帮助他一点点地放松自己方便他第二根手指的进入。

扩张到第三根的手指的时候，Peter也已经有些按捺不住了，他摆着臀扭着腰，双手伸向Tony的裤子，解开腰带，褪下内裤，撸动着Tony的阴茎。他体内的手指显然也没有放过他的打算，Tony旋转着三根手指，缓慢地抽送着，指节装作不经意的样子擦过peter后穴里那一块鼻尖大小的凹陷，引得身上的孩子一阵激动，脚趾也蜷缩了起来。

“那，那是什么，Mr. Stark？我感觉好像……很奇怪，像是一股电流，从我的身后向全身蔓延。”

“嗯？是这样吗？”Tony笑着又按了一下peter的凹陷，而这次可不仅仅是擦过他的腺体，Tony找准了位置直直按压了下去。

Peter双腿一麻，整个人跌到Tony的怀里，头埋在他的肩颈里，急促的呼吸喷在Tony的皮肤上，让他情不自禁想要再次按下手指。

“不要了不要了，Mr. Stark......请不要再按了！”小小只的peter缩在Tony的怀里，一个劲地往他怀里钻，想要躲开体内蠢蠢欲动的手指，“不要了，Mr. Stark，求你了，我现在感觉腿还是麻的。”Peter可怜兮兮地看着Tony，在他唇上印下湿漉漉的好几个吻，眨着眼睛看着他。

Tony点了点头，抽出自己的手指，扶着自己的阴茎找准了Peter的后穴，一点一点地推进，直到完全进入。Peter在Tony完全进入自己的时候长长舒了一口气，他撑起自己的身子，望向Tony。

“能亲亲我吗，Mr. Stark？”

 

吻毕，Tony看着喘着气眼里还带着些水汽的Peter，他低着头靠在Tony的肩膀上在为刚刚自己的行为而感到吃惊和不好意思。Tony突然觉得这个孩子的腼腆和害羞真的是吃定自己了，他忍不住想要看他更多的样子，比如一边渴望被自己操干一边捂着脸害羞地小声呻吟说着不要。上帝，那真是太美妙了。

“相看纽约的夜景吗，sweetie？”

 

Peter捂着脸被压在落地窗前，他身后的小穴里含着Tony的阴茎，Tony挺着腰进进出出，他温热的双手握住Peter的腰和肩膀，在纽约繁华美丽的夜景前大力地操干着这个18岁的孩子。

“嘿，kid，为什么不睁眼看看夜景呢？这多好看！”Tony咬住Peter的耳垂，阴茎擦着Peter的腺体贯穿他的后穴，湿热的后穴裹着Tony的阴茎，它完美地契合着Tony的形状。Peter的后穴和Tony的阴茎严丝合缝，他们之间每一次的摩擦冲撞都会挤压Peter的腺体，每一次的冲撞都会带出Peter嫩粉色的穴肉，带出透明的冒着泡沫的润滑剂。

“不要，Mr. Stark，会被人看见的。我们……我们去床上好不好……Mr. Stark……”Peter捂着脸从指缝中看着玻璃倒映着的Tony，他的脸都红了，在纽约夜景前被自己喜欢的人大开大合地操干，就算Peter是个身经百战的男孩也不一定可以被压在玻璃上操被全纽约围观还叫得浪荡妩媚。

“这儿可是看夜景最好的地方，你真的不看看吗？多好的机会。”Tony强硬地掰开Peter的双手反剪到他背后，“看看吧，kid。整个纽约都在看着我们呢！都在看着你将会怎样被我干到失禁，干到晕厥，干到全身颤抖。你可要表现好一点啊，不然我不满意的话可是不会再买你的哦。”Tony在Peter的肩膀上咬了一口，仔细地舔舐咬出的牙印。

被掰开了双手的Peter紧闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇，刚刚Tony的一番话让他更是害臊得不行，他忍着身后传来的一波波欲望，将所有的呻吟尖叫都藏在嘴里。但是在他听见Tony最后一句话的时候，他开始动摇了，几声甜腻的呻吟漏了出来。

“Mr. Stark，我，嗯，嗯，我可以看着你吗？我想看着你，啊……别别别，请别碰那里了……Mr. Stark。”

Tony突然抽出了自己的阴茎，他将双腿发软的Peter扶起来转了个身，那张鲜艳欲滴引人犯罪的脸就这样呈现在了Tony的眼前。

“As you wish，my angel.”

 

Tony掰开Peter的臀瓣，扶着自己的阴茎插了进去，他握住Peter的腰，抬起他的腿架在自己的腰上，将Peter抵在落地窗前继续操干了起来。

Peter抱着Tony的脖子，双腿环住他的腰，埋在他的肩上随着Tony的抽送一起一伏。他的意识似乎在逐渐沉沦，沉沦在一片金红色海洋里，沉沦在一片名为情欲的海洋里。Mr. Stark是他的欲望，是他的灯塔，是他在这片海洋里唯一的浮木。他感受到Tony在自己体内进进出出，九浅一深地抽插着，每一次深深的进入都会碾过他柔弱的腺体，接着九次浅浅的抽插却只在腺体周围徘徊，不痛不痒地摩擦着。Peter感觉自己像一条快要渴死的鱼 ，他渴望Tony能够每一次都冲撞着他的腺体，每一次都带给他触电一般的快感；但是同时他又害怕Tony的冲撞，那样激烈刺激的电流快要把他吞没，他感到自己不能呼吸，每一口空气都是灼热燃烧着的。

“不要了……停一停……唔，嗯，嗯，Mr. Stark，Mr. Stark，停一停，我好难过……Mr. Stark……”Peter最后的声音已经染上了哭腔，他的手指无力地搭在Tony的背后，头靠在Tony肩上，呼吸打在Tony的侧颈上让他心猿意马：此刻他正幻想着Peter穿着女装靠在他的怀里，用魅惑的眼神勾着他，对他敞开大腿，翘起皮肤，舔着手指冲他抛媚眼。

“为什么不把我操哭呢，Tony？”Peter穿着女装，后穴里夹着一个猫尾肛塞，从床上向他爬来，“快点把我操哭啊！”Peter揪着自己的领带这么命令着自己。

“当然当然，我会把你操哭的。”Tony咬住了怀里Peter的耳廓，低头刚好对上了那对纯洁无辜泪汪汪的大眼睛，堵在Peter后穴里的阴茎射出一股温凉的液体。

“不……Mr. Stark，不要……为什么要操哭我……不要这样……”

“嘘，听话，Peter，再来一次，就快好了。”Tony托起Peter的屁股超床上走去。

 

他掀开床帘，将Peter放在床上，架起他的双腿放到自己的肩上，抓住他的手腕继续抽插着。这一次他抱着把身下kid操哭的心，一次次地戳在他的腺体上----高频率冲撞腺体对于Peter这样第一次的孩子是无法忍受的快感。

和Tony想的一样，Peter很快就开始扭着腰大声哭叫着躲开了Tony的冲撞。他的卷毛因为出了汗软趴趴地贴在脸上，脸颊红通通的，全身泛着诱人的粉红色；身上、脖子上都是Tony留下的标记，每一个都给Peter打上了一个Mr. Stark专属的标签；他的嗓子有些沙哑了，他的眼中蓄起了泪水，Tony带给他的快感太过强烈，就要超出他的承受范围了，他现在只知道自己全身上下都仿佛通了电一般地颤抖不停，他的手指握成拳，脚趾也蜷缩着。他就要耗尽精力了，他小腹上是之前两次高潮留下的液体，现在早就变得黏黏糊糊的了；他眼睛里因为快感而积起的泪水流了下来，身下的阴茎也颤抖着射出了最后一点点的液体，他望着身上的年长者，摇着头示意自己真的到了极限。

“Mr. Stark……”奶声奶气还带着沙哑的声音从Tony身下传来，他低头吻去了Peter流下了的泪水，腰继续动了动，换来了身下男孩几声不连贯的呜咽。

“Mr. Stark……我，我好累……全身都酸酸麻麻的……啊，嗯，您……您满意了吗？”Peter躺在床上，整个人被Tony折腾到连根手指都不想动，他害怕地瞅了瞅Tony的脸色，就怕自己没有让他满意，第二天他就要离自己而去了，“我真的……没力气了……”

Tony沉默地看着Peter，他有些懊悔自己过于折腾这个孩子了：明明今天是他的第一次，他之前还想着要好好地对待这个孩子，给他留下一个美好的性爱体验，结果……Tony生气地皱了皱眉，在心里暗暗骂了自己一句。他离开Peter的身体，走到浴室里为他的男孩准备洗澡的热水。

Peter在Tony离开的一瞬间感到有些失落和空虚，他悄悄地睁开眼，发现Tony已经走到了浴室了。现在他有些害怕了：他是不是做错了什么惹Mr. Stark生气了？Mr. Stark是不是不满意他的表现了？他艰难地撑起身子走到浴室，看见Tony背对着他弯腰试着浴缸里的水温。Peter走过甚是委屈地环住Tony的腰，眼泪未干还湿哒哒的脸颊贴上了Tony的后背。

“Mr. Stark，您是不是生气了？是不是我做得不好让您不开心了？”

被小孩吓了一跳的Tony温柔地拍了拍Peter的手，转身抱起他放入浴缸：“别乱想，洗完澡就睡觉吧，你今天不是很累了吗？”

Tony抱着Peter坐在宽敞的浴缸里，将温热的水扑到Peter身上，一点点地洗去Peter的疲惫和酸软。他伸进一根手指将自己留在Peter后穴里的东西全部清洗干净，又按着他的腰给他做着按摩。

暗恋着的小孩就这样趴在自己的怀里，他的头发蹭着自己的脖子，双手搭在自己的胸上，随着自己按摩时不时哼唧几声，这让本就没有彻底解决欲望的Tony再硬了几分，那根粗大坚硬的棍状物体向上直直地戳着Peter的臀。

Peter自然也是发现了Tony还没有解决的欲望，他咬着嘴唇思考了一会，不论是从自己对Tony的爱意出发还是从Tony花了一百万买了自己的角度出发，他都觉得帮助Tony释放欲望是自己----或者说是今晚的自己----应该做的事情。

他向后伸手握住了Tony的阴茎，在他还没有反应过来前便就着温热的水将它塞进了自己的后穴。

“Peter！”Tony停下帮Peter按摩的手，托住他的臀，“你在做什么？”

“Mr. Stark……”Peter咬着牙上下吞吐Tony的阴茎，“我不应该对您样的话的，我应该让您满意的……”他双手扶着Tony的肩膀，蹲在浴缸里，翘臀一上一下地吞吐着。

Tony意识到自己之前的沉默都让这个孩子胡思乱想些什么！他是不是在想他驳了自己的兴致，没有让自己满意，惹自己生气了。上帝！Peter也太可爱了吧！他抱住Peter，认真地看着他的眼睛：“Peter，你真的不用这样做。我没有生气，我没有怪你。我是在怪我自己，我不应该在你第一晚就这样无节制地索取。我很抱歉让你误会了，kid，现在停下好吗？你应该休息了，听话。”

“真的吗？您真的没有生气吗，Mr. Stark？”

“真的没有，kid。”

“那……那您今晚满意了吗？”Peter微微低下头不敢看Tony，问出这个问题让他害臊。

“满意？那简直是物超所值。”Tony捧住Peter的脸，缓缓退出他体内，“现在去休息吧，你可不能只陪我这么一天。”

“那您……”Peter看了看仍然十分精神的小Mr. Stark，又看了看Mr. Stark，“真的没关系吗？我……可以像您一样用嘴……或者用手，都，都可以的。”

“你真是……让我欲罢不能，Kid。”Tony抱起Peter让他靠在浴缸上，“帮我个忙，kid，双腿并拢。”

Tony的阴茎摩擦着Peter大腿内侧的皮肤，这和在Peter体内进出又是不一样的感觉。摩擦的火辣辣的皮肤让Peter叫了出来，他靠在冰凉的浴缸上，扶着Tony不断耸动的腰，绷着双腿夹住Tony的阴茎。他的眼里都是水雾，浴室里玫瑰味的沐浴露混着Tony身上残留的古龙水，随着浴缸里上升的热气把他们两个人紧紧地裹住。迷蒙的水雾中，他看不清Tony的脸和他眼睛里的热情，他只能扶着他的腰感受他的存在，通过不断摩擦的下半身确定Tony真的在他身边，这不是一场梦。

“I love you，Mr. Stark.”他恍惚之中听见一个很像自己的声音说出了他深藏在心中的告白，还有一双手离开了Tony的腰搂住了他的脖子。

“I love you too，kid.”几秒之后是Tony低沉声音带来的回答，还有覆上唇瓣的温柔。

Mr. Stark也爱着我？这一定是梦吧，但是，这个吻好真实啊。Peter睡着之前这么想着。

 

 

Peter睁开眼，没有看见他的Mr. Stark，他跳下床走出门看见Tony正端着两份早餐进来。

“起来了？今天怎么醒得这么早？”把早餐放在床头柜上，爬上床抱住Peter要了一个早安吻。

“唔……嗯，做了个梦，梦醒了就起了。”Peter抱住Tony，越过他的肩膀看到今天的早餐又是一盘甜甜圈，“Mr. Stark，你怎么……”

眼看着Peter又要开始对自己说教，Tony赶紧转移话题，“对了，你昨晚做了什么梦？”

“哦，我梦见了你把我买下来的那一晚，你对我说I love you的时候还有后来告白的时候，我还在想是不是在做梦，也太不真实了！”Peter搂着Tony的腰伸手拿了一个巧克力的甜甜圈。

“那你现在有觉得真实一些了吗，Mrs. Stark？”Tony把Peter左手举起，无名指上的鸽子蛋差一点又要闪瞎主人的狗狗眼。

“有，不过如果Mr. Stark给我一个法式热吻的话可能会更加真实一些。”

“As you wish，my angel.”

 

 

彩蛋

Peter从酒店大床上醒来，他发现自己正被Mr. Stark抱在怀里，昨晚的一切都美好得不真实。Mr. Stark说他物超所值，Mr. Stark说I love you……更别提昨晚Mr. Stark让他高潮了几次，这真的不是梦吗？

“嗯……醒了，kid？”Tony揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地在他的额头上吻了吻。

“早，早上好，Mr. Stark。”

“嗯……再睡会吧，kid……你还在长身体……”Tony把人抱到怀里，“睡醒了我们还有很多事要做……还要和你的经理谈谈呢……”

“谈什么？您是要再买我吗？”Peter凑上去小心翼翼地问。

“嗯？买？当然不是！”Tony清醒了一些，他坐起身严肃地盯着Peter，“我会帮你还清所有的债务的，kid。你不用留在这里，你要跟我回家。”

“回家？您……是要包养我吗？”

“不是！你……你忘了昨天我对你说的最后一句话了吗？”

“……”Peter歪着头思考在他睡着之前Mr. Stark都说了什么。

“I love you，Peter.”Tony揉了揉男孩的头，“我知道你肯定不会相信，但是真相就是这样。自从在那个酒吧后巷见到你，我就变了，不再喜欢那些性感大胸的封面女郎，我喜欢上了常常到访我梦境的你，Peter•Parker，所以昨天看到你在台上的时候我才会那么失控。我本想过些日子再告诉你这些事，但是……我的心不受我的控制是不是？昨晚你对我说I love you的时候我就没有再控制住……I love you，Peter，可以和我在一起吗？”

“……可以，但是我有一个问题。您昨晚为什么要来拍卖会？”

“……呃，主办方说这个拍卖会一定会让我感兴趣，我就来了……我也没有想到他们会拍卖这个……不过我要是不来的话也不会遇见你了，是不是？这就是我们的命运，kid. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
